


Slow Burn

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: QuiObi Week (2018) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic, Pagan Festivals, Pre-Slash, Rites of spring, Rituals Made Them Do It, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: A new planet, a spring ritual.





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> For the QuiObi week Tuesday prompt "Fake Relationship." Written first at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

“Your young _patromir_ ,” the Priest says, “can prepare with the women and men of the Grove.”

The word means husband. The literal translation is star-bonded.

Obi-Wan hesitates.

Qui-Gon doesn’t miss a step. “Yes, that will be fine.”

At sunset, Obi-Wan finds himself dressed for the Rites of Spring: shirtless, in thin linen trousers that leave little to the imagination.

Gold pollen from the native _Kelior_ flower, dusted across his lips, cheeks, abdomen and inner thighs, warms his skin. When Qui-Gon traces the pollen-path with his fingertips, he smolders. Then tongue replaces fingers. 

Obi-Wan bares his throat and bursts into flame.


End file.
